


The Slytherin Scamander

by robertstanion



Series: Fantastic Beasts : The Slytherin Scamander [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Banter, OC, So much angst, i headcanon that newts autistic, set in New York
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Theseus and Amelie had never been close. Nor did they even like each other. Because being siblings was just a title. However, Newt had always liked his elder sister. But one day, Amelie disappeared without a trace. There was a note, but Newt's parents refused to let him read it. Skip forward to when Newt was 29, he ended up in America to release a Thunderbird. Meeting a Muggle by the name of Jacob Kawolski leads him to finding the Goldsteins. And in the residence of the Goldsteins was a familiar face.-Also, because this is a fanfiction and I can do whatever I want (i'm not going against canon don't worry,) mentions of the use of headphones and modern day music will be included because it fits Amy.





	1. INTRODUCTION

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted as it was placed upon the 11 year olds head. Her elder brother, Theseus, had been widely known for his "courageous acts" in Year 1. No wonder he was sorted into Gryffindor. But hey, here she was, a Slytherin. What a time to be alive. She bit her lip seductively as she walked over to the Slytherin table, winking at some starers from other years. She was going to own this year, she was going to be the queen. And she was Amelie Lauran Scamander, the middle child. It was tough being the only girl, being reasonably fair, but hey! It had it's bonuses. Next year came around and a family friend, Leta Lestrange joined the Slytherin table. "Newton Scamander." Professor McGonnagol shouted. Newt stepped up. He looked so timid compared to the rest of the year. His brown hair was straggled everywhere and his hazel eyes looked sad. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. Leta looked slightly dissapointed, as did Theseus, but they both knew inside Newt was a Hufflepuff through and through. Amelie hated Theseus with a passion. Just because he was her brother didn't mean they had to get along. However, when Amelie was 14, as soon as she set foot in the Scamander household, she could feel a burning tension. 

"Amelie."

"Dickhead." She said, passing Theseus, deliberately pushing him against the wall with her earphones in (warned you about modern muggle technology)

"AMELIE!" Her mother shouted, cooking something. Newt was in the corner, casually reading a book on magical creatures. Amelie walked up to her room, followed by Theseus. "What do you want." She snarled, hanging upside down from a bar she'd installed in her room. 

"I want you to get out of my sight!"

"THIS IS MY ROOM!"

"Not if I say it isn't."

"LISTEN HERE DUMBASS, MY ROOM!"

"AND I'M THE ELDEST!" Amelie was fueled with rage and began tackling her brother. They were soon in a full on fight. Her mother and father heard and quickly assisted their aid. Her mother pulling Amelie back, her father dragging Theseus out the room. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. "Amelie! What have I told you about fighting you're brother?" Her mother asked, ashamed of the events that had just happened. "Not to fight him." Amelie said, hauling her case down and throwing things inside it. Her mother had placed a charm on it so it was supposedly bottomless. There was a bottom alright, but she chose not to go inside there. She turned it on muggle proof and began pushing clothes and necessities inside. "Amelie Lauran Scamander, please listen?"

"WHY SHOULD I MOTHER!" Amelie shouted, enraged, grabbing her wand and writing a note quickly. 

"Amelie, I think you need to-"

"LEAVE, YEAH! MAYBE I SHOULD!" She said, slamming the door, taking her case with her. Her mother was going to say apologise. But Amelie was off and soon found herself on her way to America

 


	2. Someday, Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goldsteins arrive

**AMELIE POV**

The boat anchors in New York City. It's huge and I'm a runaway from home. I'm only 14 and shouldn't be doing this...but I'm also ambitious! That's my biggest trait. I left mother and father a note to get Theseus to realise what he'd done to send his so called for sister off to New York. Now I realised, I had nowhere to go. I had a lot of money that I'd saved up over the 14 years I've been alive, and partially stolen from Theseus and my parents, to get me started. But that wouldn't be enough. I look around in the centre of a city and move towards a park bench. Muggles and Wizards alike walk amongst each other. I smile knowing I could probably just live in my case. I pull my wand out and I see a girl with short black hair run towards me. "Put that thing away and come with us.." She said. She looked around 16 and the blonde beside her looked 14, like me. I follow them around the corner. "That...that's a wand. But that wand isn't registered Queenie am I correct?"

"Correct as always Teenie!" The bubbly Blonde said with a smile.

"Who are you, and where are you from."

"My name is Amelie Lauran Scamander and I'm from the UK, London, I'm a stowaway because I got kicked out my house. I went big and didn't go home." I say, folding my arms. 

"You're a stowaway? I'm a dropout of American School, Ilvermorny?" Black hair said, raising an eyebrow. 

"That's cool, I guess I'm a dropout. Anyways, I'd best be off..."

"WAIT!" Blonde hair shouted. "Um....we want you to come and live with us. Well,  _I_ do! I don't know about my sister, but you need somewhere to go and we'll treat you as a sister!" 

"Y-You'd do that?" They both nodded. "Okay..."I said gingerly standing up and taking my case with me. 

"I'm Tina, I'm 18 and that's Queenie, she's 14." Tina said as we walked towards their apartment. 

* * *

That... was16 years ago. My name is now, undercover, Amelie Lauran Harrickson. I'm a Scamander at heart and I haven't had any communication with my family in those 15 years. The only person I've been worried about is Newt because of his autism, which can make him get frisky at times. Theseus can just die in a hole, but I think we figured that out already. Tina's grown to love me as an annoying little sister. Me and Queenie have an unbreakable bond and they were so glad they took me in. The sky's a dull grey and I'm wearing a bright yellow coat and blue pants accompanied with brown boots, and my bright red hair. I'm at home with Queenie and we're messing about a bit when the door unlocks. "AMY! QUEENIE! IT'S TINA!"

"YEAH, WE FIGURED!" I shout back as an immediate response. I slip my wand into my bun and go to greet her. But when I step through the entrance, I notice two men. A short one with black hair wearing what to appears to be all grey. The other, he was tall and wore a peacock blue overjacket with a golden waistcoat. He wore brown shoes and wore brown pants. His brown hair was straggled in every place possible and his bright blue eyes were hardly unrecognisable.  _Newt....._ "QUEENIE TINA BOUGHT BOYS!"

"AMY!" Tina shouted as I fingergunned at her and flopped backwards on to the couch. 

"Queenie, Amelia." I throw my fist into a "punching position" but lets be honest, I save the punching for Theseus. "Amy, don't. This is....No-Maj Jacob Kawolski and....Newt Scamander."

"Scamander... That name's familiar..." Queenie said winking at me. 

"Yeah, no Amelia...."

"Firstly, there could be millions of people with the surname Scamander, secondly, my surname isn't even Scamander it's-"

"Do you mind stating you're full name..." Newt said. Jacob was looking around, bedazzled. It was normal for us witches, it wasn't normal for a no-maj though. 

"My full name.... Amelie Lauran L.A.U.R.A.N. Harrickson..."

"BIRTH NAME AMELIE!" Tina shouted. 

"Amelie. Lauran. Scamander. So what? Tina, Queenie, Jacob, go to the other room, this could get messy." I say clicking my fingers and stretching my arms behind my head. They leave and Newt looks at me. 

"You left...without saying a word Amelie!"

"Yeah I did and what are you going to do about it?  Go and tell Theseus. OH GOOD OLD THESEUS!" I shout, tipping backwards on the chair. 

"AMELIE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"WHAT CAN I UNDERSTAND THEN?"

"You can understand mom and dad died last year!" 

"It's not like they tried to contact me in the first place, Newt. There's no point me mourning now." 

"Amelie please!"

"Please what?"

"Please...please forgive me...it's my fault you left."

"Newt...it was never your fault. Ever." I say going up to my brother. I'm taller than him, by a little bit. "Okay. Don't ever think that! If anything, it was Theseus' fault. And I hope to god mom didn't let you read that note because it was described as a suicide letter and-"

"I read it. That's why we never contacted you. Because we thought you were dead." I hug Newt. 

"But I'm safe, okay. And I'm happy here."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a messy fic oml


End file.
